


Camomile & Summer Sun / Breath & Olden Spice

by Elliott_Fletcher



Series: Observations of Intimacy [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Prose Poem, implied characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliott_Fletcher/pseuds/Elliott_Fletcher
Summary: It is the fervent glances and touch'ed creases that define their intimacy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Suga's Poem was written at the park, midday, in silence and with the sun on my knees. 
> 
> Daichi's Poem was written Thanksgiving morning in the kitchen, all the noise of family in my ears.

**Camomile & Summer Sun _"Sugawara"_**

  
His butter lashes flutter,

  
And his camomile hair billows,

  
Filling the air with its summer scent

  
Of comfort and light

  
And the chime of his voice,

  
Cries spilling over split lips,

  
Bubbling laughter vibrating his chest

  
Where a head lay soundly

  
And a heart beats, pounding. 

 

* * *

 

  
**Breath & Olden Spice  _"Daichi"_**

 

  
Their knees knock into the depths,

  
And the mattress creaks at edges

  
Where their toes freeze

  
Around each other, wrapped and wound

  
And breath so hot and clear

  
On other's lips and chins and necks

  
He burrows deep into the other:

  
His nose burns with the deep neck

  
And throat that tastes of spice

  
Of old and cookery and steam from the boiling pot

  
And the space between their chests:

  
None. 


End file.
